


The F-Word

by pir8grl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it’s not what you’re thinking.  Doggett’s thoughts towards the end of Without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The F-Word

_Formidable._ As in possessed of a formidable intelligence. A medical doctor, a brilliant analytical mind; no matter what scuttlebutt might say about Mulder, it was his partner people turned to for answers to those things that cropped up every now and again - those things that seemed to defy explanation - the things no one wanted to attribute to a human being. If there was a rational explanation to be had, Scully would find it.

_Feisty._ A good word for the red head who wasn’t about to take any crap from him (or anyone else, for that matter) and tossed a cup of water in his face. 

_Ferocious._ Ferociously protective of Mulder, and Skinner, and her own privacy, which in turn made her just a little bit _fascinating._

_Fragile._ Not a word he’d come to associate with Dana Scully, but that’s what she was right now…sobbing and bleeding on the floor. He wished he had the right to offer her some comfort, but only man who did was lost…somewhere. Skinner might have stepped in by right of long association, but he was off in the ICU being treated for God-knows-what. 

Doggett thought of another word that began with ‘f,’ then knelt in the shattered glass and lifted Scully gently into his arms, bellowing for someone to get some help for her.


End file.
